


~ Brewie ~ Moments Rewritten! one shots!

by BrewieForEver, Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Brian griffin - Freeform, M/M, Stewie Griffin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewieForEver/pseuds/BrewieForEver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: a series of Brewie moments from the show rewritten by me; my own little version, may be the same but more depth and detail… or I may change the storyline a little to what I think should’ve happened.
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Brian meets Karina Smirnoff (PART 1)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a storyline set up, there will be more, the extra part to this story will be my own little add on part~)

**_Brian meets Karina Smirnoff PART 1: Go, Stewie, Go! _ ** _Season 8 Episode 13_

_The old lonely white Labrador sat in an old bleak hotel bar… alone, bored and drunk… Brian had decided to take some time out of the day for himself, his morning was wasted… he attempted at getting Stewie onto his favourite show; Jolly Farm. Sadly, there was only room for a little girl. Stewie was devastated. Brian just assumed he would just go home and play with his stupid bear, there was nothing he could do anyways…_

_Brian knew he had a few hours to himself, having a drink at a local hotel bar seemed well fitted. He waited patiently for his drink to arrive. The waiter finally gave him his third glass of whiskey. Brian wraps his hand around the glass and flings his head back. he chugs half of the liquor in the glass._

_His facial expression was deadpan… no emotion, he stares blankly at the other boring drinkers… his eyes scan over to a couple, they were cute, kissing, hugging, usual things couples do… but Brian showed no emotion. He was sick of seeing romantic couples… Brian was so lonely, he needed someone else in his life. The lab was desperate and would take anything that’s thrown to him at this point._

_“Hello there~” a womanly voice spoke._

_Brian’s eyes advert down to a short gorgeous lady. She had soft blonde curly locks that draped to her shoulders, adorable thick black glasses, deep maroon lipstick… her outfit was a dark purple scarf wrapped around her neck, a short dark blue dress with a light blue rim… dark stockings and black boots._

_Brian clears his throat._

_“Hello.”_

_He simply said… he watches at this small lady climbs up to his booth to sit across from him. Brian watches her curiously._

_The blonde scoots over to sit beside Brian the moment she was in the booth. She slides across keeping her eyes connected to Brian’s._

_“Uhm… I’m new in town” she places her hands against her cheek, a grin comes to her lips. “and I’m awfully lonely…”_

_Brian’s eyes widen… he could tell where this was going, he hasn’t had attention from a woman like this in a long time… a beautiful lady wants to sit with him? this was new… but Brian was excited to find out more. He listens in…_

_“I’m wondering if you wouldn’t mind buying me a drink~” she purrs._

_Brian’s smile came back to his face quickly, his confidence was back._

_“Well, that would be my pleasure!” Brian said with pure confidence in his voice._

_Brian kept his eyes on the blonde… he gazes into her big beautiful eyes… a small smirk reaches to his lips, the woman had her own satisfying grin on her lips… both staring deeply at each other… Brian begun to speak again._

_“Maybe… Later? I could show you some of the… local points of interest…” Brian was going for a pickup line, the woman continued to gaze… she was curious what Brian had to offer._

_“There’s… one right… below the table.”_

**_Stewie’s pov._ **

_Oh, My…_

_Brian is actually falling for it? does he talk like this to all the ladies he encounters… what an actual douche! A cute douche I suppose… I could work with this? I could come clean now? But this just got good… Brian was flirting with me, which doesn’t only mean I have succeeded in acting buuut it also means I can have a little more fun~ messing with Brian can’t be that bad! He won’t be mad; besides I won’t go too far! I’ll stop soon, after I get a little more out of him, I need enough blackmail to convince him to be my onset guardian._

_I laugh a little at his attempted flirt, the laugh wasn’t even fake, I was genuinely laughing at how terrible he is at this, no wonder he doesn’t have a lover! Gosh Brian, have you let your go that bad? So bad that you’re a weird creep at a hotel bar staring at random couples, while showing absolutely no emotion? That’s weird… and on top of that agreeing to buy the first girl who comes up to him a drink? He must be desperate…_

_That sad, lonely old man… tsk, tsk_

_“Oh ho! My! you’re very bold!” I laugh softly, my gaze turns into a deep snarky look… a look that reads ‘god you’re so dumb…’_

_Brian looks back at me, be begins to speak once again, I can already feel this sentence was going to be dumb._

_“Well, when your lifespan is thirteen years you gotta be direct!” oh… well I suppose that is a fair point?_

_This time I didn’t put much thought into what I was going to say, it simply slipped out. Maybe it was true…?_

_“Lucky for you~ I like bold men~”_

_Possibly true statement…_

_I could stop right here, I already have enough dirt on him, or … I suppose? I could keep going? It couldn’t hurt to go a little further? I am enjoying myself… and at this point I am not even sure I’m enjoying this because I’m messing with Brian… or because I am starting to feel like I am on a date with him…_

_I hold out my hand for Brian._

_“Karina, Karina Smirnoff.”_

_Brian takes my small smooth fragile hand into his large warm… loving grip… he continues to give me a deep suggestive look. my heart was a flutter. Am I falling for Brian’s stupid, pathetic charms? Oh god! I am!_

_I keep my calm, my expression changes slightly, this time, deeper… more serious… more real. My eyelids lower a little, I stare at his lips, my heart was beating in my chest, telling me to go for it!_

_No! I am here to blackmail him…_

_Oh… but I’ve gotten so far!_

_“Brian… Brian steel.”_

_Was it just me? or did Brian’s voice become even sexier? It was lower… his suggestive look some how became even more suggestive, and what on earth was that name?_

_I snap out of it, it is time to tell him now before things escalate any further, I know Brian well, and this was about to take a massive turn._

_My eyes widen as Brian leans in to kiss my hand, his lips against my hand… so soft, it makes me think where else I want him to kiss me…_

_Fuck._

_Now I want to continue again._

_A little more…_

_Then I’ll tell him!_

_“Oooh! Good heavens!” I chuckle nervously, at this point the only act was the clothes and fem voice… everything else was becoming much more real than I expected._

_“Man! Your accent is sexy!” Brian cooed._

_My heart was racing, he thinks my accent it sexy? But I always speak in a British accent…?! Does this mean Brian truly enjoys my accent? My face heats a little… maybe all it took to get Brian to realize how much he really finds me attractive was to dress up as a female._

_I need to get out of here before I crack, I can tell him later!_

_“Oh… this is all moving very quickly!” I say in a rush, I put a hand to my cheek, I was genuinely nervous now, Brian makes me jitter, I felt weird to be so close to him… and guilty now._

_I watch Brian’s adorable charming smile drop to a low frown…_

_“I’m afraid… I’m a little light headed.” I place a hand to my hand. I needed an excuse to leave before I or Brian do something we regret._

_But now I’m acting like a complete wuss!_

_“Y-You must think I’m a fool!” I blurt out._

_Brian’s whole expression turned to apologetic, his eyes close in slightly and his frown goes lower._

_“I-I’m… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to come on too strong!” Brian stutters nervously. I could tell his apology was sincere… which only made things harder for me, I felt terrible._

_I couldn’t just leave now! I needed to make this better… see his smile one last time!_

_“oh… that’s alright!” I say quickly. “I’ve been missing a man’s touch… lo these many months…” I scoot closer to Brian, our legs almost touching. I place my small hand onto Brian’s hand… his smile reaches back to his lips._

_He grasps my hand with both his hands… he looks deeply into my eyes, into my soul. I feel myself forget who I was and what I was doing… I allow my long-lasting feelings towards Brian to stop me from my main mission… I wanted to kiss him…_

_Brian softly strokes my hand… it felt so satisfying… so relaxing, something about Brian holding onto my hands made me feel safe and loved. “And I’ve been missing a woman’s touch.”_

_My eyes didn’t leave Brian’s… I stare into his bright sun golden eyes… I hadn’t even realized what Brian was doing with my hand._

_He slowly lowers my hand… my eyes quickly scan down to my hand in Brian’s… my eyes explore and eventually land on Brian’s… winey. “Brian!” I shout, but I forgot to change my voice._

_“Brian! BRIAN! It’s me!” it was too late… “Stewie…” I had touched it._

_Brian immediately let go and moved back._

_For a second… there was silence._

_Welp- I got what I needed right? Blackmail. Perfect sweet… blackmail._

_Lets just forget about the part where I thought Brian was attractive and move on._

_“Oh. My. God! That was hilarious! You really fell for it!” I laughed as I exaggeratedly waved my hand down._

_Brian was in shock. He was frozen in place and obviously speechless. Who wouldn’t be? I’m gorgeous!_

_“I-I was like, ‘Is he going to fall for this?’ and then when you did, I was like ‘I guess I should see how far I could take it, cause… Ya know… it would be funnier…?” that last part may have been half the truth, I did think it would be funnier and that I would get more dirt out of him… but I also wanted it to go further…_

_Is that bad?_

_I look up, Brian’s eyes had fire lit… he was so angry and before I could say ANYTHING! He grabbed me harshly and slammed me to the back of the bar couch._

_“I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” he shouts angrily._

_He is honestly angry because he found me attractive and he cares too much about his dominate heterosexuality to admit it._

_“Why are you dressed like that?” he hisses._

_“Uh- because I am the star of jolly farm~” I hum happily._

_“remember how they only needed little girls?”_

_Brian drops me right away. He was in absolute shock, anger and honestly just confused._

_I smirk._

_“Oh. My. God.” he simply spoke._

_“I’m telling Lois.”_

_HA! There it is… the old ‘I’m telling Lois’ well that isn’t going to work this time… will it now?_

_I give Brian a dark gritted glare._

_“You’re not telling anybody friend, no… no~” I smirk darkly… “You’re going to be my onset guardian!”_

_Brian scoffs at me, he pushes himself off the couch and makes his way to the exit._

_Bad idea Brian…_

_“Heh! You’re out of your mind.” He spat angrily._

_I turn my expression deadpan._

_“Brian.” I spoke with a snappy tone. “we both know I touched /IT/” Brian’s eyes widen. “Now, if you’d like to keep that just between us… I suggest you sit back down and order me some chicken fingers!” I snap harshly._

_Best. Blackmail. Ever._

_Brian walked back and sat beside me._

_“See? We’re having a nice time~” I purr._


	2. Brian meets Karina Smirnoff PART 2

**_ Brian meets Karina Smirnoff PART 2 _ **

_Stewie was up all-night thinking about what went down between Brian and him at the hotel bar… Stewie was wondering how far he really could have taken it. if he was able to get as far as touching his little Christmas light~ imagine how far he could get if he didn’t confess… Stewie’s mind was curious… but why does he feel like he needs to know? What about that girl he works with onset? What feelings was he feeling towards her…?_

_“not love… I admired her… I wanted to be that little girl” Stewie mumbles, he takes a shaky breath. As much as he loves jolly farm… at this point it isn’t his first priority anymore. He was eager to find out what he was missing out on… what him and Brian could have had, he was curious._

_“My god Rupert! I really do love Brian… I mean I’ve known that for many years… but it is finally hitting me how much I really want him!” Stewie whines. “what if I made a mistake telling him then? But what if I didn’t? maybe he would never talk to me again, the thing is… I’ll never know!” he stares at his bear. The bear was unresponsive as usual._

_“Rupert… I don’t know what to do! I could always go back in time and try again I suppose? But what if that wasn’t my destiny and I’ve ruined the timeline… and made a terrible mistake, what if Brian hates me forever! There are so many consequences!”_

_Rupert was unresponsive._

_“Oh! Rupert… that idea could actually work! I could make a machine to take myself to the alternate universe where I could have possibly done more with Brian! that way I don’t affect the timeline… Rupert you’re brilliant! Thank you! … remember you will always be my second favourite… just, don’t tell Brian he is my first, you know how he will get, that sweet egoistic cutie! Ugh! Come on Rupert! we’ve got work to do!”_

_Rupert was unresponsive._

_“What? What do you mean? You just gave me the idea! Huh? You… think its wrong? You think I should just talk to him about what happened and not go behind his back to imagine what it would have been like? … I mean I guess? Heh, who knows I might get to him and still get the ‘extra attention’ I wanted…”_

_Stewie sighs and climbs back into his crib, he was quite confused on what he should do, ‘Rupert’ had a good point, imagine how Brian would feel if he found out Stewie went behind is back to do such a thing… it wasn’t the time for them, and Stewie is starting to realize it. he would have done a terrible thing if he took advantage of Brian that day… he was drunk and alone he would have taken anything! If Stewie loves Brian like he says he does, he will not do that to him._

_“Okay Rupert, you win, I’ll talk with him about happened… and yes by talk I mean tease him and flirt with him until he cracks~” Stewie giggles. “what? I have to get something out of it~ or I will be wondering what could have been forever!”_

_Stewie lays down in his crib, he grabs Rupert and wraps his arms around the bear, he stares up at his ceiling… he had a big day tomorrow on set… a big couple of days… after he finishes his first shoot, he will talk to Brian._

**_A few days later:_ ** _(after he confessed to the show, that he was a little boy)_

_Stewie sat at the ice cream parlor with Brian… Stewie was quite sad that he couldn’t be on the shoe anymore… though it was messing with him mentally, so maybe it was better like this? besides he is eating ice cream with Brian, what could be more perfect!_

_“I’m really sorry about what happened kiddo.” Brian sighs, he had one of those alcoholic milkshakes… Stewie just got a sundae._

_“Oh, it’s quite alright… I don’t want to talk about that really.” Stewie looks up at Brian._

_Brian tilts his head; he could tell that Stewie had something he wanted to talk about… he had a feeling what it was going to be. Brian gulps._

_“So… Bry, you really think my accent is sexy~?” Stewie smirks._

_Brian froze. He stares at Stewie giving him a look of ‘do we have to talk about this?’ his heart began to pound in his chest, he felt like he could puke at any moment… what he did was terrible and he has been regretting it since that day._

_“Stewie… I- well… can … we not talk about this /please?/” Brian thought he could get away from this conversation forever, Stewie won’t allow that to happen._

_“Brian… Brian… Brian, listen here we are talking about what happened… if you like it or not. you said and did things and now I feel like we must talk about it… I mean, you wouldn’t want me telling Lois… would you?” Stewie smirks._

_“Okay!! Okay… just… don’t tell Lois.” Brain begs._

_Stewie smirks evilly. “You think my accent is sexy?”_

_Brian grits his teeth and growls… “I was just flirting…”_

_“with… me?”_

_“No! with Karina… well… yes you! But I had no idea!” Brian whines._

_“You didn’t? because I feel deep down you knew…” Stewie scoots closer to Brian. he places a hand on his paw… he rubs his paw with his thumb… Brian sat up straight._

_“S-Stewie… you’re being absurd! I … don’t… I … was desperate! Okay? You were a hot chick and I took that because I was alone…”_

_“I’m… hot?” Stewie grins… he was enjoying himself, the truth… all the secrets were spilling out now._

_“W-what! Not like that! come on Stewie you’re being so unreasonable! So, what, I thought your accent was sexy! I got carried away… a-and wait why am I apologizing to you! You /knew/ what you were doing! I didn’t! you… lied and… and you thought it was funny! Funny that you tricked me? and now? You target me!? and blame /me/ you’re the one who manipulated m—”_

_Stewie grabs Brian by his collar and slams his lips against his… he kisses Brian._

_Brian’s eyes widen… he stares at Stewie… he knew he should pull back, but he didn’t want too? Stewie continued holding onto him tightly so he couldn’t move away if he did try. Brian whines into the kiss… his eyes flutter close. He kisses back…_

_A second later he realized what he was doing. He yanks himself back._

_“S-STEWIE!” he shouts. His whole face was red… he didn’t know what to say… or think? he was so… confused with what just happened and his own emotions._

_“Point proven.” Stewie smiles innocently._

_“W-what? What point!?” Brian snaps._

_“That you want me.” Stewie’s smile turned into a cocky grin._

_Brian attempted at speaking… he froze the moment he opened his mouth… what was he going to say? How was he going to protest? Stewie has clear evidence…_

_Brian likes Stewie._

_Brian didn’t even know until now… but all along, it has been there… just stored away… to be never spoke about, and now? After everything that went down, he can see his truth._

_Brian’s breath was shaky… he stares at Stewie…_

_“Ya know…” Stewie creeps his finger tips up the others chest then rubs soft circles around it. “I could dress up as Karina one last time for you~ I mean… she was a fun drag; besides I could tell you really liked her~” Stewie purrs seductively._

_Brian’s breath was hitched… he gulps. “I- ah…” he looks down at Stewie’s hand against his body… he liked it… he wanted this? he hated that he wanted it but loved that it was happening._

_He slowly nods…_

_Stewie smiles… Rupert was right… this does feel nicer… it was real. Brian really wanted him._

_“Sooooo Brian~ remember how you said you’d buy Karina a drink?” Stewie hums._

_“Uh… yea…”_

_“Well Karina wanted me to tell you she would love to take up that offer~” Stewie purrs._

_Brian gulps, he took a deep breath in and lets it out, he was trying to get his confidence back… he shook his head. He grabs Stewie’s small fragile hands… he stares into his big gorgeous eyes._

_“Actually… I think I’m going to stop seeing Karina… I know this really cute boy… and I was thinking maybe I could take him out instead?” Brian smiles._

_Stewie’s eyes become glassy… this was everything he has been waiting for!_

_“Brian…” he wanted to kiss him again! but… he can wait._

_“… one thing, can… we take this slow? I… am still trying to get control of what I’m feeling.” Brian explains._

_“Of course, babe~” he winks._


	3. Stewie is Jealous… Movin’ Out (Brian’s song)

**_Stewie is Jealous… Movin’ Out (Brian’s song) _ ** _Season 6 episode 2_

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_It was afternoon, Brian and I are watching television as we would usually do together. Alone. Until that dumb girl came along… god she is so stupid! I have no idea what the devils she is on about… she said something about; ‘pee-opple magazine’ dumb bitch, she clearly means ‘people’. My word, how does Brian put up with her?_

_I glance at Brian; his face says it all. unphased… annoyed, bothered, you name it! he wasn’t happy every time she spoke! Why was Brian putting himself through all this torture! He deserves better! Brian is so intelligent… he will never be happy with someone like /her/ when will he realize it?!_

_“Jillian, can you, uh, run and get me a beer from the kitchen?” Brian asks his pathetic blond bimbo._

_I continue to stare at the Tv while I listened in… Jillian is so annoying that Brian has to turn to alcohol; so, he can dumb down to her level! HA!_

_“Oh, yeah! Sure!! No problem” she giggles._

_Ugh._

_The fatman._

_“Hey, Jillian, you and Brian got big plans tonight?” The fatman asks the bimbo._

_“Yeah!! Brian’s taking me to Disney on ice.”_

_Wait what the devils did she say?! Disney on ice? Why was I not invited?! Now my attention is caught, I glance over at the two. Peter frowns. Clearly, he wanted to go too._

_How could Brian leave us out of this?_

_“Aw… I want to go!” Peter whines._

_“Uh, Well, Peter, if you want—”_

_I look over at Brian as he begun to speak._

_“you can have my ticket—”_

_Wait what was that?!_

_Jillian frowned… she was upset. “what…?”_

_Wow! Jillian is so annoying that a date with her is draining._

_“But, Brian, I thought you wanted to go!” Jillian sounded so sad… oh boo hoo! I wanted to go and he never asked me, at least he asked you._

_“Stitch is going to do a skating duet with Sebastian the crab!” my eyes shift… what was that you say?_

_I frown. Now I really wanna go! “Aw…” I mutter._

_“Ehh… It’s not really my cup of tea.” Brian shrugs. “Plus… Walt Disney was an outspoken anti-Semite.”_

_Brian continued, I ignored him._

_Jillian was frowning, she really wanted to go with Brian, shame._

_Both Brian and I look over at Jillian who turned to face Peter. Great, the two idiots can go out while Brian and I can have some fun!_

_Jillian asks Peter if he wanted to go and of course the fatman lost it and got excited._

_“OH GOD YES!” he yells happily._

_Well isn’t that swell? Pssh. I don’t need Disney on ice! I have Brian._

_Once Jillian and Peter had left, it was Brian and I left on the couch. It was silent. He looked dead. His eyes wouldn’t get off the TV. That poor drained dog._

_“Hey, Stewie, Since Jillian left, can you get me a beer?” Brian asks._

_“What do I look like? Your slave?! Get it yourself.” I will not obey. He can get off his ass and get it, I’m no Jillian, I won’t let him walk all over me._

_“Fine.” He grunts. Brian heads to the kitchen._

_. . ._

_I sit alone on the couch… a lot was running through my mind. I have been plotting. Not an evil scheme to take over the world or kill my mother, no- this was something else. I was planning something that involved Brian._

_Ever seen Brian has been with Jillian he has been distant! He never wants to be around me anymore, that dumb bitch wants to take Brian away from me. well I will not let her! of course I want Brian to be happy! But he isn’t happy, he might think he is happy because of her body and the sex, but he doesn’t love Jillian and he needs to realize this! and no, I’m not making excuses up to why Brian isn’t meant to be with Jillian just because I’m jealous! That is absurd! … okay. Maybe I am. But what I am saying is all true!_

_Brian needed better… someone… like, uh, me! not saying that it should be me… no of course not! I’m just saying someone more on his level, Jillian is not for him, as much as he wants her to be, so he can flex her off like a trophy- this isn’t love. It never has been._

_Now, I have been coming up with a little plan. The first step is to find a way to make them distant, it seems Peter is already doing the work for me, next I need to get Brian to hang out with me, then I’ll lay it all down on him; on how Jillian isn’t for him and all that._

_Brian walks into the room with his beer in his hand._

_This was perfect timing!_

_“Bri I was wondering if—”_  
  
“Stewie! come on we need to go somewhere” Meg calls out picking me up. I scream and kick. 

_“PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN YOU!” she ignores me!_

_Brian looks over at me._

_“Bye Stewie.”_

_I sigh. Until next time I suppose?_

_“Bye.” I frown as Meg takes me out the front door._

_ **Later…** _

**_Brian’s Pov_ **

_My jaw slowly drops… the phone was slipping from my paw. I clutch my other paw into a tight fist and grind my teeth together._

_“Oh…? So, Peter suggested you move in with me?” I grumble angrily._

_Jillian giggles happily smiling. “Yes! Babe think about it! this is going to be amazing! Us two finally living our lives together! Oooh please say yes!” she squeals._

_“Hang on… just- can we talk about this Jillian! I love you! a lot… I just, I don’t know if I’m ready—”_

_“Buuut Brian! we have been waiting for too long! And… honestly if you can’t make a sacrifice for me- then well… we are finished. I’ll let you think about it.” Jillian hangs up._

_I look down into my paws… and pull them into tight fists. “Peter is so dead.”_

_I race down stairs to the living room and see Peter and Lois sitting on the couch. I run up and stand in the way of the Tv._

_“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” I shout at peter. “Because of what you said, Jillian wants us to move in together!” I am just so angry!? How dare he? This is my life and I wanted to take things easy! I wasn’t ready for this!? why would he go behind my back like this?_

_Peter snarks, “Well. I think you should Brian, she’s beautiful, she’s funny, and she is smart as the day is wide.”_

_Seriously? Smart. Maybe to you Peter because you are as dumb as her._

_I glare at him and throw my arms out in anger. “Don’t you understand? I don’t want a committed relationship with Jillian!” I can’t believe he did this! I want to date her, of course! But I’m not ready for any of this!_

_“Well, it sounds like she does.” Lois cuts in. “And if you’re never going to get serious, then you’re not being fair to her.”_

_Excuse me? how am I not being fair?!_

_“I mean, what are you Brian? One of those creepy guys who just uses a woman for sex?”_

_I glare intensely my heart was pounding. This was all Peter’s fault! Now Lois is against me too, and she is calling me a womanizer basically- how?! what am I doing wrong?! I am just not ready!_

_“Because, Jillian deserves better! She has feelings… You know… and she’s devoted a lot of time and energy to this relationship- with some expectation that it could grow into something much more significant, and if you’re just stringing her along, well then, I gotta say- I’ve lost a lot of respect for you Brian.”_

_My heart shatters. Lois lost respect for me? she was one of the only people in the world who respected me in the first place… maybe I am doing something wrong?_

_“You don’t really think I’m like that, do you?” I ask nervously._

_“Prove me wrong.”_

_I am not losing respect from Lois. She is wrong! And I will prove she is wrong._

_I put my hands on my hips and glare at her. “Alright I will, Lois. I will ask her to move in with me. And you will see—” I point at her. “I’ve got what it takes!” I snap at her._

_“Goodluck.” She laughs walking off with Peter._

_I sigh. I pull myself up onto the couch and take a deep breath. I can’t believe this. it’s really happening… I guess I have to call Jillian._

_I get up off the couch, I have confidence. What could go wrong? I make my way upstairs only to be stopped half way by Stewie…_

_He looked concerned?_

_“You… you are moving in with Jillian?”_

_“Yeah.” I look him up and down. what is his deal?_

_“why.” Stewie asks._

_“Because.” I push past. Stewie grabs my paw._

_“Because isn’t a real answer. Tell me.” he demands._

_I sigh._

_“Stewie, when… when uh, two people have been with each other for a while it is always nice to, take a step up in the relationship and… uh, get more committed.” I explain to the best I could, what would a baby know?_

_Stewie frowns._

_“Why.” Stewie asks again._

_“Because if not- apparently you are using a woman.” I scoff. Stewie follows behind me._

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_This can not be happening! Brian can’t move away! I had my whole plan down packed! This wasn’t fair! Now how am I going to change is mind about being with Jillian? God damn you, vile woman! Why did she have to change Brian’s mind! Now I might lose him!_

_“Wait Bri- but I’ll miss you.” I pout._

_“Fine, you can visit me.” he shrugs._

_This wasn’t good enough, but it was too late! I need another plan._

_Wait. Hang on. bingo! Brian doesn’t really think he will be able to pay the rent? Hmm… well with Chris at his new job, possibly I could take his old one to get money, then offer to pay rent for him, then I’ll be his roommate! Oh, Stewie! you’re a genius!_

_I laugh evilly to myself. This was perfect, now those two won’t be able to get any alone time and Brian will be all mine—_

_I mean-_

_I can show him that Jillian isn’t the one he is meant to be with! Yeah heh!_

_“RUPERT STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!”_

_. . ._

_“Rupert I am calm, shut up.”_

_. . ._

_“Come on, we need to start the first shift of the day if we are going to get any money!” I pick up Rupert and stuff him in my red back pack._

_“Plan B. I suppose?”_


	4. Stewie is Jealous… 2 Movin’ Out (Brian’s song)

**_Stewie is Jealous… 2 Movin ’ Out (Brian’s song) _ ** _Season 6 episode 2_

**_Brian’s pov_ **

_Jillian and I are officially living together! It is actually going better than I thought it would! Hey, I guess Lois and Peter were right!_

_Jillian and I lay on the bed side by side._

_“Boy, you know, I gotta tell you, Jillian, this move is working out really great!” I smile widely. I can’t believe how happy I am?_

_“Heh, it just feels right, you know?”_

_Jillian smiles widely at me, god her smile is beautiful!_

_“Cool! Rock on, Brian!”_

_“Okay… done!” I smile._

**_Knocking at the door_ **

_I look over at the door. Huh, odd I don’t remember ordering any food. I slip off the bed so my lady doesn’t need to. I open the door and to my surprise I see Stewie staring up at me._

_“Stewie. Hey… what’s up?” I guess he came to visit. I did say he could, heh. I like when Stewie is around, he is a good kid._

_Stewie grins widely at me. “oh, I was just on my way back from the cobbler, figured before I stop by the apothecary, I’d come here, and then it’s off to the haberdasher!”_

_Right… uh I have no idea what Stewie is trying to do._

_“These… turn-off-the-century business jokes doing anything for you?”_

_I frown unamused… he is wasting my time._

_“Not really.”_

_“DID YA USE THE JOKES—”_

_“yeah, they are not landing”_

_“anyways… got ya mail!” Stewie hands a small envelope to me._

_“So, how’s it going!” Stewie chimes with happiness… almost too much happiness. Nevertheless, I push that thought aside and take the envelope._

_I smile. “I tell you, Stewie, it’s going great!” … “and that’s the worst part, I can’t afford the rent.”_

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_And there it is, just what I wanted to hear! I knew it! my plan is working perfectly._

_“I’ll be lucky if I can make it to the end of the month!”_

_I continue to smile while Brian spoke to me. hehe._

_I lower my eyelids and smirk. “Sounds like you need a roommate!” I hum happily. I pull a stash from my pocket and wave it in Brian’s face._

_Yeah. Smell it dog. More money than you will ever earn in a day._

_“Where did you get that kind of money!?” Brian exclaimed loudly._

_“Uh, I picked up Chris’ paper route…” I smirk. Everything was going smoothly._

_“interesting…” Brian looks me up and down, I could tell he was deciding if he was going to take my offer._

_“Fine.” He bends his knees and crouches in front of me. “Don’t tell Jillian, everything is going great and I don’t want to ruin anything…” he pouts._

_I smirk, I put my hand behind my back and cross my fingers over. “I promise, you can count on me. now.” I hand Brian the first part of the money. “I’ll be back tonight with my stuff! Don’t miss me too much~” I purr._

_Brian rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yep. Aight, see you.” he ushers me out._

_Plan B was going perfect._

**_Later that night._ **

**_Brian’s pov_ **

_Stewie had arrived not long ago, I set him up a small room with a crib._

_Jillian and I were on the couch together “Hey… Listen, I hope you don’t mind Stewie staying here for a little while- he uh…” think. think. “He just, uh, gets really lonely… without me at home” I mean that isn’t a lie. Sometimes he can be really clingy when it comes to me, he always needs to be around where ever I am, when I go out, he wants to be apart of it, and he doesn’t like when I keep secrets from him._

_“You’re so fatherly~” she purrs._

_Please sweetheart, don’t get any ideas._

_“It really turns me on~” she pets my head and my tail shot up beginning to wag._

_I look deeply into her deep blue eyes. She is so gorgeous. I lean in quickly pushing my lips against hers. Man, she is an amazing kisser… I feel so emerged when she kisses me. I grab her waist and pull her in embracing my love… her lips are so soft against mine._

_“BRIAN!!!” Stewie calls out. “There’s no more graham crackers!” he whines in a squeaky voice. My eyes shot open; I frown._

_Real mood killer dude. I groan._

_“They’re in the cabinet!” I shout angrily, hoping he would get the picture and leave me alone!_

_I go back to kissing my girlfriend only to be interrupted the second time._

_“I don’t see them!” he cries._

_I look over at him, he stood on a chair looking through the cabinet for his dumb crackers._

_“They’re right in front of you!” something is telling me he can see them, and he is deliberately trying to interrupt me!_

_“Which cabinet are you lookin at?!” I add._

_I continue kissing, I am not allowing that brat to stop me._

_“can’t you just come in here…?” he pouts._

_“No!” I snap. “I’m busy!!”_

**_CRASH-_ **

_Oh, for the love of god what the fuck did he do._

_I look over at him- I can not be bothered, his mess, he can clean it up, I continue to kiss her but keep my eye on Stewie._

_“Oh no! oh no Brian!”_

_I feel like e deliberately pushed that off… the tone in his voice says it all, but if I don’t put up with him, who will pay my rent?!_

_I stare angrily at him as he frantically runs around the kitchen. Too much. Honestly. What is this kid’s game? Offer to pay my rent just so he can be a pain in my ass!?_

_“Oh, Brian! we need paper towels!!” he continues to whine._

_“OH! OH! It’s going under the fridge!! OH!” he is so bloody annoying._

_“JUST USE A DISH TOWEL.”_

_“There aren’t any Brian! you need to come in here! Oh! We are going to have ants!” he cries._

_I couldn’t take this anymore; I get up from my spot. “I’m sorry Jillian, I am just not feeling it anymore.” I walk out of the living room and head to the kitchen to help Stewie with the mess he made. He spilt a whole glass of soda. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose._

_I open the soap draw and take out a dish cloth, I get down on my knees and clean the sticky red fizzy mess he made while he just sat on a kitchen chair complaining._

_“Oh! Brian! it was terrible! I got have died! Why didn’t you come when I called you! Briaaan!!” he continues to whine and cry!_

_“Shut up!!” I finally snap back at him._

_“why are you being such a dick?! I allow you to live with me and you just annoy the crap out of me! and don’t you dare say you didn’t mean too! I can tell you were deliberately doing this!” I shout._

_Stewie glares at me. he hops down off the chair and glares down at me; who mind you was still scrubbing._

_Stewie leans in closely. “I just wanted attention…” he pouts with a frown._

_“well. I have a girlfriend now, and… she needs the attention.” I sigh. I don’t want to be like this with Stewie! he is my best friend, but this is going out of hand! He is too obsessed with me! he always has to be around me, I’ve had enough._

_“You aren’t the only person in the world Stewie!” I cross my arms._

_He frowns. “Oh.” He then crocks an eyebrow. “But I am paying for your rent…” he smirks at me._

_That devil… UGH I could just- punch him!_

_“Yes. I know.” I stand up._

_“so, you better find room to give me attention, or I am leaving and not giving you a cent.” He scoffs crossing his arms, he turns his back on me._

_“Wait! No! I’m… I’m sorry, I promise, I will take you to the park or wherever you want tomorrow… please don’t cut me off… I need this Stewie! I’m desperate.”_

_I was being kind of a jerk. Stewie is a kid, he needs attention… and before Jillian I was the only source of attention he got! He is a troubled child without me… why is this so hard?_

_“Fine mutt, but if you slip up one more time, I’m telling Jillian.” Stewie huffs._

_I gulp and slowly nod._

_I had too… Stewie is my only hope right now._

_“You should probably clean the mess up before it sticks.” Stewie points out._

_I whine and bend down._

**_Stewie’s pov_ **

_Slightly I turn my head looking a Brian’s sweet ass… “Hmm… nice.” I mutter._

_“what?” Brian looks back._

_“Nothing! Continue with that dog.” I snap and walk off._

_I wasn’t being too harsh, was I? I mean if I am going to pay for his rent the least, he could do is give me the slightest bit of attention! How am I meant to talk to him about Jillian when he is always around her! hmm. I need to step up my game, this isn’t good enough! I need to try harder!_

_I need a plan C… but what?_

_For now, I’ll stick with Plan B… it seems to be working, just really slowly! I haven’t got forever! Soon Brian might make a full commitment to that dumb blond bitch and I will lose him forever! I can’t imagine a world without Brian… he is all I ever think about._

_. . ._

_“Rupert! stop! I don’t /love/ Brian! I just don’t think he is a good match for Jillian.”_

_. . ._

_“Well… yeah, of course I want to always be around him, he is funny, smart, sweet, handsome—”_

_. . ._

_“what do you mean that’s what love is!? Nonsense!!” I cross my arms._

_. . ._

_“urgh… my word, you’re right! After that kiss with Brian I have been madly in love with him! Rupert, I don’t know what to do! … I admit it, I’m jealous! But that isn’t the reason I’m doing this! Brian is unhappy with Jillian!”_

_. . ._

_“huh? You think I should flirt with Brian…?”_

_. . ._

_“well yeah, he did kiss me then…”_

_. . ._

_“oh yes… and then…”_

_. . ._

_“But that doesn’t mean I can make anything more happen!”_

_. . ._

_“Ugh, you’re so stubborn! Fine! Plan C, flirt with Brian, are you happy? we will do it your way.”_

_. ._

_Plan C…_


	5. Stewie is Jealous… 3 Movin’ Out (Brian’s song)

**_Stewie is Jealous… 3 Movin ’ Out (Brian’s song) _ ** _Season 6 episode 2_

_It was late. Brian and Jillian were finally alone in bed, both kissing and giggling in the dark room. “Oh. Yeah~” Brian moans into the kiss with her, he was enjoying every second of this and so far, no sign of stewie. Perfect._

_“you like that~?” Brian purrs into her ear with a wide smirk present on his face._

_“Yeah! It’s rad.” Jillian giggles._

_Brian cringed. “Don’t talk. Please.” he demands. “wait hang on, lemme get a condom—” Brian is in no way having a child that he can’t look after, he can barley look after Stewie! its more like Stewie is looking after him. Brian leans over and turns the light on, only to be startled by a small nervous football shaped baby._

_“Brian… are you guys up?” he pouts, his eyes were big and pouty, he looked really upset and needy… quite cute in his blue one piece._

_“Stewie, what the hell are you doing?! Go back to bed!” Brian knew that this was one of Stewie’s dumb tricks, and he was not having it!_   
  


_“B-But… I’m not tired!” he whines loudly. “A-And… I’m lonely…” Stewie looks down to the ground, a huge frown was on his lips, his big eyes glassy-_

_“Oh, come get in bed with us.” Jillian smiles. Brian looked back at Jillian and groaned._

_Stewie’s face immediately changed from sad to; hell yes. “ooh, alright! “dear penthouse forum” Stewie spoke happily as he pulled himself up onto the dark red covers of Brian and Jillian’s bed._

_Stewie squeezes beside the two, he wanted no funny business._

_“No… no! Stewie, go away!” Brian groaned; he was about to get laid!_

_“Brian! don’t be mean to him!” Jillian frowns._

_Stewie glares at Brian. “Yes, Brian, If you’re mean to me…” Stewie crosses his arms… oh no- he wasn’t going to say it, was he?_

_“I will stop paying the rent!” he promised he wouldn’t say anything! Brian looked down at stewie with a worried frown._

_Jillian looks back at Brian… “W-what did he say…?”_

_Brian’s eyes go shot. Shit._

_Stewie just glares at Brian. like this is his fault._

_“Uh, Nothing!” Brian tries to cover it up, he didn’t want Jillian to think he was less of a man!_

_Stewie snaps his head back to Jillian with an angry look. “That’s right! I’m paying Mr. lickity-self’s half of the rent!” Brian didn’t like the name or the fact Stewie betrayed him! Brian tried to obey! But Stewie was demanding too much from him! this was not fair._

_“Is… that true?” she pouts._

_Brian was angry, but at this point he is so done with Stewie treating him like less of the man, it was getting annoying, all the demands! He was sick of it!_

_“Alright! Yes! FINE. It’s true!” Brian is so done at the point._

_“why didn’t you say anything—?!” Jillian frowns._

_Brian shouldn’t talk, he was heated, angry… something wrong was bound to slip out, it always does when Brian is like this!_

_“Because, you wanted me to move in so badly! And god knows, I didn’t want too…” oh no._

_Stewie looks up at Brian with a ‘yeesh, wrong words buddy’ kind of look… but Stewie also had a tiny smirk present, he can feel a fight coming on._

_“Wait! You… didn’t want to move in with me?” Jillian’s voice cracks in sorrow._

_“Well… honestly. No.” Brian sighs._

_“Oh, My GOD!” she gasps._

_“I’ve never felt so… stupid!” she cries._

_Brain and Stewie’s eyes both blare open._

_“Really!?” they both say in shock._

_Jillian pushes off the bed in anger staring at Brian. Brian’s eyes grow wide… oh, no! he didn’t expect this at all! he thought Jillian would be more understanding or at least too stupid to understand!_

_“Well. I don’t want to be your guilty burden, Brian!” she shouts._

_“We’re through!” she adds with anger and sorrow mixed in one._

_Brian immediately frowned-_

_Stewie felt a little bad… he didn’t mean to break them up, well, yes, he did! That was what he wanted… but not like this! not with heart break! He wanted it to be calm and end on good terms… Stewie shook his head and pushes his sorrow aside, this was just what he wanted! Brian all to himself! And now, he didn’t even need Plan C…_

_Well…_

_Actually-_

_Why the fuck not? if Jillian is gone, Brian is most vulnerable! So why not try now?! Right?_

_“Jillian! Wait!” Brian panics._

_But she was already gone._

_Stewie showed an unamused look on his face, he honestly didn’t feel like that was his fault. Jillian wasn’t being reasonable, another reason he feels Brian shouldn’t be with her._

_“Damn it!” Brian grunts._

_Stewie looks up at him._

_He frowns. “I’m sorry, Brian.” you would think Stewie would say how sorry he was for ruining a relationship- instead the toddler gets under the covers and lays down._

_“You’ll feel better in the morning!” he hums as if nothing happened._

_Brian had a large frown on his face… he just lost a beautiful woman. He lets out a painful sigh and shuts off the light. he lays down against the pillow._

_Stewie scoots back close to him…_

_“Hey- you know what you should do? you should have sex with somebody else!” Stewie smirks, he sits up and leans over Brian a little. “Just to get /back/ at /her/ for walking out on you!” Stewie wasn’t happy that Jillian did that, how dare she? She made Brian sad! And that makes Stewie so angry! So why not some angry emotional sex right? First Stewie was warming Brian up with the idea… not making any suggestions on who yet._

_“Just- have sex with somebody, anybody!” Stewie crawls over to the other side of Brian now, Brian was so confused what the dumb kid was up too._

_“Just- Don’t- Don’t even think about it! The next person you see~” Stewie gets extremely close to Brian’s face. “The /Very/ next person you see~”_

_Stewie turns the light on, Brian opens his eyes slowly, he adjusts to the light to see Stewie right in front of him, leaning his nose against Brian’s snout, he had a big dorkish grin on his face._

_Brian sat up and smacked Stewie off the bed._

_Served him right._

_“Fair enough! That was well deserved, I do admit. I apologize, my uh ‘joke’ was in bad taste, could I come back on the bed?” Stewie looks up at him._

_Brian turns over and ignore him._

_Stewie climbs up and squeezes in front of Brian._

_He could feel his heavy breathing… he sounded like he was really upset, Stewie felt guilt rise in him._

_“Buddy…?” he frowns._

_“Just go to sleep Stewie.” he orders._

_Stewie sighs, he leans his head into Brian’s fur. Brian sighs. He wraps his arms around the kid and hugs him tightly, he needed a hug right now. Stewie closes his eyes happily and hugs Brian’s soft fluffy arm._

_“Brian… I love you.” Stewie sighs…_

_Brian was already snoring…_

**_Morning…_ **

_Brian was up early. He was drinking like no tomorrow, this was his 9 th can, his eyes were puffy and red, he was an emotional wreck… Stewie walks in. he felt terrible now, maybe he made a mistake? Brian really does like Jillian… _

_“She’s gone…” he mumbles. “Jillian’s gone”_

_Stewie sighs. “Look, Brian, I know you’re upset now, but I think it’s important to see things in perspective! remember when Alex P. Keaton lost his girlfriend?” Brian continued to lay as a lump on the couch while Stewie continued,_

_Stewie’s perspective is that he wanted Brian to try date someone else (aka him)_

_“And then he got another one!”_

_Yep. That’s it._

_“And everything was alright! … and then he got Parkinson’s… YIKES.”_

_Brian glances down at the small toddler who was trying his best to help._

_“You know, Stewie, You’re right!”_

_Stewie’s eyes light with joy, he smiles._

_“This is not a loss!” he throws the can away. “It’s an opportunity! I’m free now!! I’ve got my own place, no attachments…” Brian smiles widely at Stewie._

_Stewie smiles back excitedly, he was glad to see his best friend happy again, Brian was bumping him out…_

_“There you are!” Stewie cheers. “That’s just the kind of can-do spirit that built this nation!” he chuckles._

_“Thanks, Stewie, I really appreciate this.” he smiles._

_“Anytime Bri.” Stewie grins._

_“Hey, uhm, I might go the mall for a bit… can I borrow some cash?”_

_“Am I still allowed to live with you here for a while?” Stewie asks genuinely._

_“heh. Aight kid.” He stood up. Stewie hands him some money and they part their ways…_

_Plan D- To get Brian up on his feet!_

_Stewie had an idea!_

_Why not invite a few people over? He had enough time to invite a few people over, they had enough beer, it could be a good time, it was just what Brian needed to feel better! It shouldn’t take long, there is a gay bar down the street…. Stewie can wonder down over there grab a few people, the library is nearby, maybe some girls from there will join? No girls too attractive though! He doesn’t want Brian falling again! he finally got him back to himself again… just some girls to maybe give him a little laugh? Yeah!_

_Stewie grabs his coat and he was on his way!_

_It was quite easy to collect a bunch of gay guys and invite them over, they came so willingly, not many girls agreed on coming, maybe two or three and the librarian, but hey! Stewie didn’t want anyone too attractive. Stewie sat up the party, the guests started arriving, it was starting to get late and Brian wasn’t home. Stewie had gotten worried… what if he was with Jillian? Oh, no… Stewie stayed calm and headed into the bathroom, he gets changed into a fancy blue suit that he brought along with him to stay here, you never know when you need to wear something fancy. Stewie sent Brian a quick text, he was worried._

_Luckily Brian replied._

_“I’m on my way back”_

_Stewie giggles with glee and hangs around the door waiting for his arrival._

_Brian heard weird beats from inside his room, he opens the door and was confused right away when he saw all the people… ‘what the hell did stewie do now?’ he thought._

_“What the hell?”_

_“what are you people doing in my apartment!”_

_Stewie ran over excitedly, his little blue suit was adorable, it wasn’t too formal, semi-formal at least._

_“Heyy! You made it!” Stewie charms._

_Brian just looks at Stewie with disappointment._

_“what is all this?” he clutches his fists. “What’s going on?!”_

_“You!” Stewie points at Brian. “That’s what’s going on! Come on! time for you to meet some women who are going to make you forget about Jillian!” Stewie wraps his arm around Brian and ushers him along._

_“Uh… looks like there’s a lot of gay guys here.”_

_“Yeah!! Everybody’s having a good time!” They stop._

_“Brian. I want to introduce you to Joanna”_

_“look out for this one, she’s a bit of a card” Stewie adds._

_Brian just stares._

_“Okay!! Here’s one for you!” she joys “what food? Can’t make up its mind?”_

_Stewie laughs “oooh! This is going to be good!”_

_Joanna wheezes at her own joke. “A waffle!!”_

_Stewie laughs with her- in clear pain- he clearly didn’t find this woman funny._

_“Oh-ho!”_

_“This one!”_

_She continues to laugh at her lame joke._

_“Didn’t I warn ya!” Stewie was only trying to help… but Brian felt nothing…_

_“right? Right!”_

_Brian looks down sadly._

_“How are you still single?” Stewie laughs asking Joanna._

_Brian rolls his eyes._

_. . ._

_Soon after that the party was over, Brian kicked everyone out… he went straight to bed after the party and locked Stewie out of the room… Stewie felt bad, he just wanted to help! He was trying so hard! Doing everything he could to fix this… how can he flirt with Brian when he is so down in the dumps…_

**_The next day…_ **

_Brian was in the same exact spot he was yesterday, still drained and upset… he believed there was truly no hope in the world… he was once again laying drunk on the couch. Emotionless._

_“Hey, how you doing, Brain?” Stewie said in an uplifting voice._

_“lousy.” Brian simply answers._

_“I know who can cheer you up!” Stewie quickly ran off and pulled over a robot._

_“The robot from space camp!”_

_Brian looked so deadpan._

_“Get that out of here!” Brian groans._

_“Okay… but how about the robot from Rocky four?” he was trying /everything/ he could to cheer his best friend up… nothing was working!_

_“Look, Stewie, get these stupid 80’s movies robots out of here and leave me alone!!” he yells and crosses his arms looking away from Stewie._

_“Its all your fault that Jillian’s gone.”_

_Stewie’s expression went from sorrow… for second, he did blame himself, but then he realized._

_“My fault?!” he spat. “Brian you’ve got no one to blame but yourself! You let the fatman talk you into moving out, you let Jillian walk out the door! STOP GETTING PUSHED AROUND!” Stewie puts his hands into fists. “Be a man, if you want her, go get her!” he points to the door._

_“You know something… you are absolutely right! It is time for me to take charge of my own life! Stand aside I’ve got to get my girl back!”_

_Brian runs out the door-_

_Stewie already 100 percent knew that she went out with Adam west today… but he wanted to support Brian! at least he will finally see how fast Jillian moved on then maybe realize that he doesn’t need her!_

_“Go get her Brian!”_

**_10 minutes later_ **

_Brian came back into the apartment. Stewie was laying on the couch eating graham crackers._

_“I was too late…” he slumps onto the couch beside Stewie and sighs._

_“I know.” Stewie rolls his eyes._

_“Huh?!”_

_“Brian. Let me tell you something, I knew that she had moved on, but giving you that motivating speech about winning her back was the only way I would get you to realize the amount of effort you put in for a girl who is just willing to walk out on the most perfect man in the world!” Stewie’s voice began to croak, he sounded… emotional? Stewie sniffles. “Brain you need to stop wasting your time on her, she was never for you, I am sorry that I need to be the one to tell you this, but… it’s true.” Stewie exhales._

_“A-Are… are you jealous?” Brian asks quickly._

_“Huh?! What! No! maybe! Wait why? How can you tell? Wait—” Stewie panics, Rupert gives ‘face palm’ stares._

_“Because… you say this like- /you/ want me? … like you really care about me and like you’re jealous I picked her over you… you keep saying all these negative things that she did… and you are getting worked up… which heh, I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re jealous… that explains the nagging and longing for my attention…” Brain snickers._

_“I’m nOT JEaLOUS!” Stewie’s voice cracks._

_“Oh, my god, you are! Haha! That’s adorable!” Brian smiles._

_“w-wait!? Adorable?!” Stewie’s cheeks go red, he giggles sweetly. “well… I guess I’m kinda jealous, but who could blame me? you are so… amazing and you were wasting all your time on that thing… I just /hated/ it so much!” Stewie groans. he slowly looks up and stares into Brian’s golden eyes._

_“Bri~” he whines._

_Brian scoots closer to him, he places a paw on Stewie’s cheek. “Yeah?”_

_“We should totally have revenge sex…” Stewie suggests nervously, he flinches, scared Brian might hit him again._

_“Sure.”_

_Stewie chokes—_

_“Wait- Wh- really!?” his eyes spark with joy-_

_“Mhm- yeah! Why the fuck not? I mean, you have been here for me since the beginning! And… I could tell by the other night, you kinda wanted me~” he smirks._

_“Aren’t you worried about consequences…?” Stewie fiddles with his thumbs._

_“We are in an apartment, away from the family, and I am drunk as all hell, I’ve just been dumped and I am needy and desperate- so do you think I care? Fuck consequences let’s just do it—!”_

_Stewie has never been so happy in his life!? This couldn’t have ended any better!_

_“Oh! Wait- should we… head to the bed? I don’t think Rupert wants to see this” he laughs shyly._

_“Hmm? Oh, yeah sure.” He takes Stewie’s hand and guides him into the bedroom, he closes the door and locks it, Brian slips onto the bed and Stewie follows behind._

_“So…uh, how… do we ah…” Brian slowly pushes Stewie down against the bed, Stewie’s eyes fill with spirit, he scans Brian’s facial features while they were close, Brian’s body was against his and it felt nice… finally being this close to Brian, no need to worry about Jillian, this may be a big turning point for Brian and Stewie! this was the start of a new beginning! A new adventure to explore. Brain slowly leans his face in and presses his lips softly against Stewie’s… they kiss gently at first… Stewie’s eyes fill with joy, he grabs Brian’s collar and tugs him harshly in, Brian was surprised by how much Stewie wanted this, they have kissed in the past… but it was never as meaningful as this, the feeling as their lips moved against each other’s… Stewie moans into the kiss, Brian forced his tongue in and the kiss became hot and passionate quickly, every moment was kissing deeply, Brian soon turned to gently grinding against Stewie. Brian’s lips move to his neck, he left gentle kisses and nibbles down the back of it…_

_“Brh…Brian~?”_

_“yeah Stewie?” Brian moves back_

_“Can we sometimes rent this place out… just for us two, even if its for a week… I have realized we probably can’t stay here… our family will miss us”_

_Brian chuckles_

_“That’s what hotels are for silly~ and sure, I like spending time with you.”_

_“I like spending time with you too.”_


	6. Once Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Once Bitten Season 13, Episode 15
> 
> Brian comes back from obedient school feeling submissive, to Brian's surprise Stewie has been waiting for a moment like this all his life, the toddler takes advantage of Brian's state.

**_Who's a good boy?_ **

_ The fluffy white Labrador nervously sat down by the door, two black suitcases beside him, he sat in a submissive pose, down on all four. Brian's head hung low, as he waited for the door to be answered, he felt his heart race when the door opened and he saw Peter in front of him. Brian bite Peter... hurt him, they sent him off to an obedience school for dogs, he had been tortured, hurt, choked to perfection... he looks up at his 'owner' and gulps. _

_ Peter heard the doorbell ring and walked to the door, opening it. He smiled, spotting Brian sitting by the door. _

“Hey Brian, you’re back! Come on in!”

_ Brian gulps, his paw moving an inch forward only to pull back. _

"I-Inside?" 

_ Brian's tail was low, he frowned, he didn't want to do anything that would upset Peter! _

"A-Are you sure...?" 

_ Brian could see Lois over by the couch and Stewie playing with his blocks, Stewie looked happy to finally have Brian home. _

_ Peter was confused, but kept on smiling. _

“Yeah, what, do you think I’m gonna make you stay in the yard? Get in here!”

_ Brian's breath hitches for a moment but that sounded like an order! 'get in here' he quickly follows order, grabbing his suit cases and nervously pulling them inside, Brian lowered his back to appear smaller and submissive to Peter he looked up at him with big worried eyes. _

"Sir... if it takes the rest of my life... i will repay you..."

_ Stewie walks over, narrowing his eyes. _

“Who’s this puss?”

_ Brian quickly turned around seeing Stewie. _

"Oh no no no...I'm not a cat, I-I'm I'm a dog! I-I'm... I'm your pet! a-and... I'm... just happy to be here..."  _ He scratches his wrists nervously. _

_ Lois frowns walking behind Stewie, she looks down at Brian, he was so... submissive? _

"Brian, what did they do to you at that school… Your so... Submissive!" 

_ Lois had genuine worry in her voice, but at the same time, Brian needed to be more submissive and calmer, it will be better for the family, if he bit Peter, then maybe he would accidently bite Stewie too! and she lives to protect her kids! she can't have Brian in the house if he is savage and aggressive. _

_ Stewie smiled, trying to annoy Brian. _

“Yes, looks like someone’s gone at him with a hwip!”

_ He knew this wasn’t the real Brian, the real Brian would get annoyed if he said something weird, like cool hwip. _

_ In the back of Brian's mind he was driven crazy by that line... But his breath went out shaky as he smiled nervously down at the boy. _

"That, that...That is a... Perfectly valid way of saying that... Bravo master!" 

_ Brian put his paws together and made sure he looked as submissive as possible, he didn't want to be in trouble for disrespecting the owner's child. _

_ Stewie giggled a little, surprised. Did Brian just call him master? _

_ “Master? Andddd a surprisingly quick erection for Stewie.” _

_ Stewie grinned devilishly, he had a perfect plan. _

“Actually Brian, come upstairs into my room with me, will you? And as you said I am your master, so if you don’t listen to me... You’re gonna regret it...”

_ Stewie began walking up the stairs, making sure the lab was following him. _

_ Brian felt his throat grow dry at that comment, Stewie's parents not understanding Stewie didn't hear that disgusting comment he made, Brian did, but there was nothing he could say or do about it, just keep quiet and nod. _

"M-master Peter... Lois... m-may I be excused? ... St- Stewie wants me to go with him somewhere..." _ Brian rubs at his neck. _

_ Lois shrugs. _

"Sure, You're excused." 

_ Lois smiled at Peter once Brian followed behind Stewie. _

_ Brian's head was low, he looked toward the ground as he walked up the stairs. _

"Wh- what are we uh doing master? I- I'm sorry... I shouldn't ask should I? p-please don't yell at me."

_ Stewie grinned madly, this was going to be fun! _

“You’ll see soon enough.”

_ Stewie reached the top of the stairs and walked into his room, holding the door open for Brian. _

“Get in, now!”

_ Brian jumps, he quickly scatters his way into the room like Stewie ordered, hearing him shout made the dog anxious, his tail was low, his ears flopped, his eyes narrowed low... _

"Y-yes sir!!" 

_ He was worried what Stewie would make him do, humiliate him? Dress him up in costume? torture him? This was Stewie! The kid is insane! There are so many things that could go wrong right now... Brian was anxious and nervous, what could Stewie have planned? Whatever it is, it can't be good, nothing is ever good when it comes to Stewie... He is evil, a maniac! _

"N-Now what Sir?"

_ Stewie locked his door and dragged his toy box in front of it, barricading it. _

“Well Brian, I seem to have a bit of a problem.”

_ The boy gestured to the erection in his pants, grinning. _

“And I think it’s only fair, that since you caused me this problem, you should be the one to fix it.”

_ Brian's eyes went cold, his throat went dry. He chuckles nervously, shaking his head, he couldn't believe what Stewie was saying! He can't be serious right now?! This... This is disgusting! _

"S-Stewie!"  _ He raises his voice slightly then quickly covers his mouth. _

_ Brian's heart was racing, his legs felt like jelly… _

_ Stewie tackled Brian, slamming him against the wall. The boy pinned him there, smirking. He smashed his lips against the canine’s, holding him in place. _

_ Brian's eyes went wide, his whole body froze up- he couldn't breathe- he didn't know what to do- in a quick think act he shoves Stewie off of him... Stewie fell back... Brian soon realized what he had done... _

"I-I ... I am so so so sorry! Stewie ... P-please don't tell Peter and Lois!"

_ Stewie just brushed himself off, grinning evilly. _

“Think about it this way Brian, you take care of my problem or I tell Lois you tried to take advantage of me. After all, who's she going to believe, me, her son? Or you, an alcoholic?”

_ The boy didn’t hesitate to pin the lab against the wall again, grinding against him. _

_ Brian's breath was shaky; he couldn't believe what Stewie was doing! the baby was taking advantage of his submissive state! ... Manipulating and blackmailing him into something horrible! And plus that Stewie was throwing insults like no tomorrow and Brian has to shut up and take them like a good boy. _

"I- I-" _ Brian moaned feeling Stewie up against him like that... he felt himself growing hard _

"S-Sth... Stewie... t-this is... this is insane!" _ Brian was shaking, he didn't want to raise his voice at the kid, he didn't want to be in trouble! _

_ Stewie put a finger to Brian’s lips, shushing him. _

“Oh hush Brian, you know you love this. I heard you moan, just obey your master.”

_ The boy smashed his lips against the canine’s again, continuing to grind against him. _

_ Brian was shaking... He had no way out of this, it was what had to be done! he had to shut up and obey... With that Brian allowed Stewie to kiss him... The canine was gentle, his body quite stiff and still, he didn't move a hand or a leg, he stayed straight, remained submissive... And just kissed back... He was only going to follow orders… _

_ Stewie smirked, pulling away. _

“Good boy, now undress me!”

_ Brian nods slowly, his large paws unbuckle the clips of his overalls. _

"M-master... Don't... Don't you think my owners won't like this?"  _ He chuckles nervously. _

_ Stewie scoffed, rolling his eyes. _

“Do you think I care what they like, do you Brian? Besides, I locked my door and the walls are soundproof. I’m a genius, I literally made a time machine Bri! If they catch us I’ll just erase their memories. Now undress me dog!”

_ Brian frowns he didn't like being yelled at! Brian quickly starts pulling Stewie's overalls off, he then pulls off his yellow under shirt. _

"N-Now what?" 

_ He rubs at his wrist, his eyes looking down, he was afraid to even look at Stewie. _

_ Stewie chuckled, pointing to his diaper. _

“You forgot my diaper Bri and now I want you to take it off with your mouth!”

Brian shivers and nods

"Right..." 

_ He kneels down and takes a deep breath, this was against everything he believes in, all his morals as a person, Brian wanted to be treated like a human! not like a filthy mutt... But his behavior was what got him in this mess, he wasn't submissive, he wasn't a good boy now he must obey... _

"With my mouth...?"

_ Stewie growled, getting slightly annoyed. He had been waiting for this for too long, he wouldn’t let Brian hesitate anymore! _

“Yes Bri, do it now... Or maybe I’ll resort back to my old ways... Torture. Murder...”

_ Brian leaned in, he used his teeth to carefully tear the diaper off, he tried to be as gentle as he could be not wanting to ever hurt stewie, once the diaper was off he tossed it aside and sat down like a dog... Stewie was naked in front of him... This wasn't okay! There was so much wrong with this situation!  _

_ Stewie laughed, looking at the lab. _

“Good boy. Now do you choose a handjob, or a blowjob? I’m not picky, I’ve been waiting for this for so long Bri~”

_ Brian looks up at Stewie helplessly. _

"Y-you want me to pick...?"  _ He rubs his wrist nervously. _

_ Stewie sighed, gritting his teeth. Brian was being so difficult! Why couldn’t he just listen to Stewie like a submissive good boy? _

“Yes Brian, pick. Or I’ll cut you with a knife until you listen.”

_ Stewie walked over to his toy box and pulled a knife out of it. He walked back over to the lab and brought the knife to Brian’s cheek, dragging the knife across it, drawing a little blood. _

“Pick Bri~”

_ Brian's heart stopped- he gulped and flinched at the cut, it stung, not too much, he has been hurt worse by Stewie... He grits his teeth and shakes his head, he needs to stay calm, he is a good boy now. _

"N-no no! no... The knife won't be necessary sir.. I-I- I'll be a good boy!" 

_ Brian gently places his paws on both sides of Stewie's waist; he slowly leans in and curls his tongue around Stewie's cock. _

_ Stewie moaned, rolling his head back. The boy tossed the knife aside, not caring where it lands. He was in heaven, he was finally getting Brian! _

“Ooohhhh yes Bri~ Mmmm, just like that.”

_ Brian hated to admit it... but hearing Stewie moan for him made his stomach turn, he got butterflies in his stomach, he felt... an urge to have Stewie... he hated that he was feeling this way about the boy, he hated that he was submissive... but all he knew was that he wanted his master to be happy... to hear him scream with pleasure, Brian drew his lips back and opened his mouth, he leans down and pushes Stewie's cock into his mouth, Brian gently massages Stewie's thighs as he did so, he wanted to make his master pleased...  _

_ Stewie shivered, his knees buckling. The boy whimpered, thrusting into the lab’s mouth. _

“Ooohhhh Brriiiaannn~ You’re such a g-good boyyy.”

_ Brian's tail starts wagging, moving quickly, hearing he was a good boy only made Brian thrive to do better for his master. He moves faster using all the power in his tongue to circle around it, he grabs Stewie's ass and slowly lowers him so he is laying down. _

_ Stewie giggled, he loved that Brian was taking control, but still being so submissive at the same time! It made him even hornier than he already was, he was so hard! The boy could feel bits of precum leaking from his now fully erect cock, but he wasn’t going to let Brian make him cum that easy! _

“Mmmmm Brian b-baby, yes! You’re being s-such a good boy.”

_ Brian pulled his mouth back, his tail wagging quicker, he looked so happy... The dog smiles his eyes showing happiness, Brian wasn't sure why he felt this way... Maybe because he was being praised, after a week of being screamed at... All he wants is some comfort, for someone to tell him he is a good boy... _

"I-I am?"  _ His tail was going insane behind him. _

_ Stewie smiled back, he loved seeing Brian so happy! His tail wagging, it was just so cute! _

“Yes you’re a very good boy Bri~ And I think that after you finish me off I should reward your good behavior~”

_ Brian smiles and nods quickly. _

"Reward?!" 

_ Brian wasn't sure what it could be, but at the obedient school if you behaved then you didn't need to listen to the dog whistle and if you didn’t behave, you would have to hear hours of it and... Go to the chair.  _

_ Brian dipped his head back down and wrapped his mouth around Stewie's cock, he sucked faster. _

_ Stewie moaned, closing his eyes. He loved this Brian! This Brian was so easy to persuade, he would do anything for Stewie! _

“Ooohhhh Bri! I love you s-so much~”

_ Brian went faster, but not too rough, he needed to stay submissive, he didn't want to get aggressive and hurt Stewie. _

_ Stewie gripped the canine’s shoulders, staring into his eyes with lust. _

“Don’t hold anything back Bri~ P-please.”

_ Brian nods, he now felt like it was his duty to go all out for his master, Brian grips Stewie's thighs more roughly, massaging them while he bops his head faster and faster, sucking all the precum up that leaked, he starts getting hungrier... More aggressive... The pace picked up even more. _

_ Stewie dug his nails into Brian’s shoulder, past the fur and into the skin. _

“Ooohhhh yes Bri! J-just like that!”

_ Brian's tail was wagging quickly, his own cock out, he wanted to give it attention so bad but he must finish Stewie off first, he goes quicker and quicker- _

_ Stewie felt more precum leaking out, he was getting so close to his inevitable climax! _

“Briiiii, I’m s-so close baby!”

_ Brian rubs into Stewie's thighs with his firm tough paws, he pushes his mouth faster, up and down, he could feel Stewie was close, it was only a matter of time. _

_ Stewie felt his cock begin to spasm, shooting cum out like a machine gun. The boy’s body shook violently, as he rode out his orgasm, moaning. _

“Ooohhhhh Bri~ You’re such a good boy!”

_ Brian had never ... Done this before- he was apparently great for his first time, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be either... Brian choked a bit swallowing the fluids, a weird and unusual taste and sensation slipped down his throat... He pulled back, panting... He stared helplessly at the small baby praising him, Brian's tail was wagging furiously behind him, he was wide smiling and excited. _

"Did I please you well master?"

_ Stewie nodded his head vigorously, grinning. _

“Very well, you are such a good boy!”

_ The boy got up from his position on the ground and shoved Brian down to it, pinning him there. _

“In fact, I think it’s time I reward you for your good behavior~”

_ Brian helplessly stared into Stewie's eyes, he was begging for this without saying a word. _

"Please." 

_ He spoke nervously, his breath was shaky, he likes Stewie having control over him... It felt... Weird and different, not his usual self, Brian likes to be in control of most situations, so having hardly any control has been a challenge but a thrilling and exciting challenge and he is even more excited to see where the toddler wants to take this next. _

_ Stewie smirks, bending down and licking Brian’s cock, slowly. He was teasing Brian, he wanted the dog to beg for him! _

_ Brian shivers and rolls his head back, he spreads his legs for Stewie.. Something told Brian that Stewie was going to be amazing at this .. Besides it's probably something Stewie had been dreaming of his entire life! _

"Ahh~ ….Mmm..." _ Brian shivers. _

_ Stewie licked the canine’s slowly erecting cock again, even slower. The boy was being quite cruel to Brian, after all he had been perfect to Stewie. But Stewie would be better than perfect, he was going to make Brian lust for him everyday! _

“You like that Bri?”

_ Brian nods slowly biting down on his lip, he has never felt so... Weak and submissive... So feeble to Stewie's every touch, for some reason he loved it... Allowing Stewie to have full control over him and what he does... _

"Mmhm..."

_ Stewie dragged his tongue across the lab’s length, even slower. It lasted a good few seconds, making Brian whimper and moan, it turned Stewie on so much! _

_ Brian was trembling and twitching, the lick was tedious... Such a tease, Brian wanted to touch himself ... To hurry the process but stayed submissive instead, he kept his hands placed gently on Stewie’s hips. _

"Ahh! .. Nnnhh sth.. Stewie..." _ He closes his eyes. _

_ Stewie slowly engulfed Brian’s erection, wrapping his tongue around it, bobbing his head up and down, slowly. The boy smirked when he began to taste bits of precum, he was already making Brian get close. He was going to drag this out as long as he could, he was going to make Brian never want to leave him! Never go off with some whore again, Brian was his and only HIS! _

_ Brian shivers with delight his whole body thrusting against stewie, Brian gently places his paws on Stewie's shoulders, not pushing down or with any tense, just holding them ever so slightly as Stewie went quicker and deeper in, he could tell that Stewie was dragging this out... Brian knew Stewie wanted to hear him moan~ luckily for Stewie, Brian in this state- he couldn't help but moan. _

"OOohhh~ Stewie! Steeewie ~!! Ahhh nnnnghhahhh~! M-more master! More!" _ The grip on his shoulder was tightening.. _

_ Stewie smirked, going even slower. He continued to bob his head up and down, tasting the canine’s precum. _

_ Brian's head flung back, his legs shaking with desperation, his cock throbbing harshly inside Stewie's mouth, he didn't want to hurt the boy but the grip only got tighter on his shoulder... Brian's claws poke through and dig into Stewie's skin- the poor dog panicked and jolted back- _

"Oh no! I - I- I'm so sorry master!!" _ Brian had drawn blood! _

"Oh god.. What have I done.. P-please don't punish me! I ... I ... I didn't mean to..."

_ Stewie shook his head, chuckling darkly. _

“No, I like that, keep doing that, in fact bite into my shoulder. Now let me suck your dick!”

_ Stewie went back in on Brian’s throbbing erection, bobbing his head up and down quicker, wrapping his tongue around the length. _

_ Brian's heart was racing ! He wasn't in trouble ?! But he hurt his master... stewie... wanted to be hurt? Brian wouldn't bite Stewie... What if Lois saw?! She would kill him! The dog scrambled back away from Stewie. _

"N-no no- I-, I... I should get you a bandaid. .. Or .. Or something to clean it with! .. Peter and Lois are going to punish me! I'm going to be in so much trouble when they see what I did.. .Oh god... Oh .. Stewie I'm so ... So sorry." _ This is the downfall with having a submissive Brian. _

_ Stewie growled, tackling Brian and pinning him, staring at him, his eyes full of lust. _

“No! You will obey your master or I will cut your dick off! Because if I can’t have it, then no one can!”

_ Stewie walked over to the knife that was lying on the ground and walked back over to Brian, lightly rubbing his cock with the knife. _

“I’ll cut it off Bri, believe me I will.”

_ Brian's heart was beating so fast, he couldn't breathe- he was shaking... He gulps staring at the knife ... Inches away from his cock, Brian closes his eyes tightly and clutches his fists he gulps and nods... Feeling the blade rub against his cock gave him a tingling feeling... Precum drips onto the knife. _

"I- I will obey! I will obey!"  _ He pleads. _

_ Stewie smirked, quickly locking lips with the lab before pulling away. _

“Good, now while I suck your dick, you’re going to be a good boy and bite my shoulder.”

_ Stewie tossed the knife aside again and went back to sucking Brian’s pleading cock, wrapping his tongue around it and bobbing his head up and down fast. He wanted to taste all of Brian, and he would! _

_ Brian stares at Stewie's shoulder... He wasn't sure about this, his teeth are very sharp... He wouldn't want to ever hurt Stewie! And what if Lois sees the mark he leaves? Sure Stewie could probably handle the pain, he clearly wants to feel it... But what about Lois and Peter? The whole reason he was sent to that school was because he bit Peter! Brian didn't want to go back... That was a traumatizing place... They ruined him... Ruined his spirit... Now he is a good boy and only a good boy... And I guess being a good boy also comes with responsibility... Even if that means doing exactly what your friend's insane kid’s demands. _

_ Brian leans his face into Stewie's neck and bites down gently, but as Stewie kept moving faster and faster, the grip his teeth gave only grew stronger, the canines teeth sinking deep into Stewie's small sensitive shoulder... Blood dripping out... Brian sucks on it while stewie continues tending to his cock, Brian was getting so close, the dog thrusts into Stewie feeling himself precum again. _

_ Stewie moaned, continuing to bob his head up and down, tasting tons of precum. He loved the pain he got from Brian biting into his shoulder, it turned him on so much! He knew the canine was probably worried about Lois and Peter seeing his shoulder, but he could just stitch it up. _

_ Brian pulled his teeth back from Stewie's shoulder knowing he was close and if he kept his teeth lodge in he might tear off his skin, Brian bit his lip instead and closed his paws into fists- it was only moments later that Brian finally felt an eruption! Cum shot out from him quickly- Brian let out a loud pleasurable moan. _

"NNNgHhhh~~Ahhh!!! St-hhh... Stewie!" _ He moans breathlessly. _

_ Stewie greedily swallowed all of Brian’s load, gulping it all down. The boy pulled off of the lab’s cock once he had finished emptying his load, licking his lips. _

“How was that Bri~”

_ Brian smiles helplessly and just lays back exhausted... He couldn't believe that he had done this... It was ... Wrong! In so many ways.... But it felt so right! And so good... Better than he has ever had. _

"A-amazing master... Bravo..."  _ Brian sat up. _

_ Stewie smiled back, laying his head in Brian’s lap. _

“I love you so much Bri~”

_ Brian gulps. _

"I... I love you too kiddo.."  _ He spoke hesitantly. _

_ Stewie felt his heart melt, Brian just said he loves him! The boy sighed happily, nuzzling into the lab’s chest. _

_ Brian kept quiet... He carefully and nervously wrapped an arm around Stewie's body. _

"...Is there anything else I should do for you before I leave?" _ Brian asks nervously. _

_ Stewie just shook his head, smiling. _

“No, but we should probably clean you up.”

_ The boy got off of Brian’s lap, walking over to his toy chest. He pulled on the baseball bat in it, opening his weapons vault. The boy walked inside and grabbed some towels, walking back over to the lab, smirking. _

“I knew we’d do this someday~”   
  
_ Stewie wiped Brian off with his towels, making sure to get every area on his body. _

“You should probably get back downstairs Bri, unless you want Peter getting upset with you.”   
  
_ The boy was only teasing, but he saw the fear in the poor canine’s eyes. _

_ Brian got up off the ground, getting to his feet. _

_ Stewie walked over to his toy chest, moving it back to its original position. He unlocked the door, opening it for the canine, winking. _

“Until next time Bri~”

_ Stewie saw Brian’s tail start wagging again, making him laugh. _

_ The lab seemed to have noticed because he blushed furiously, so much that Stewie could see the blush through his fur. Brian hurried out of Stewie’s room, closing the door behind him. _

_ The boy sighed happily, looking around his room and smirking. _

“There’s gonna be a next time~”


End file.
